


before dark

by planetes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, drunkzaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: May 3rd, 6pm.The brunet stared at the screen above his head, dropping the phone on his side once a full minute went by. He reached to the bottle on the floor, letting go as soon as he grasped it – empty. He sighed, feeling slightly dizzy as he sat up slowly on the couch. Taking ahold of his phone, he got up and made his way to the kitchen to get more drinks.





	before dark

May 3rd, 6pm.

The brunet stared at the screen above his head, dropping the phone on his side once a full minute went by. He reached to the bottle on the floor, letting go as soon as he grasped it – empty. He sighed, feeling slightly dizzy as he sat up slowly on the couch. Taking ahold of his phone, he got up and made his way to the kitchen to get more drinks.

However, as he stared at the drinks in his fridge, his gaze went to the wine bottle he had bought a few days earlier. Izaya pondered over ditching the beer he had been drinking to pass the time for a good glass of red wine. He grabbed another bottle of the cheaper drink instead, deciding wine would do the trick too quickly for his liking.

Placing the beer on the counter next to him, he stood there, simply staring at it. He could already feel the alcohol’s effect on his body, but knew it wasn’t too bad just yet. Even so, Izaya blamed his sudden feeling of what could only be called loneliness on the drink, slightly tapping his nails on the glass in front of him. His attention moved to the silver rings on both his index fingers, his hands stilling on the bottle.

They shone, reflecting the ceiling lights, and Izaya changed their position ever so slightly only to watch the reflections change their places. He touched the left one, feeling the warmth originated from his own skin. How long had he been wearing those rings? Ten years?

What had changed?

He quickly opened the bottle and took a sip. The informant held it with one hand, turning around to grab his phone. Izaya typed the number he knew by heart and stared at the screen, not sure of whether or not he should press dial.

Izaya almost glared at the digits, cursing himself mentally for being so pathetic. All he had to do was press the button and invite him over. Pride stood in his way as usual, even if he fully knew he would end up calling the man at some point that evening; alcohol would make him cave eventually. Thus, the brunet was aware that the sooner he did it, the better.

None of that so called knowledge was enough to place his finger on the green circle on the screen. He took another sip of his beer, wondering how much more it would take.

Almost dropping the phone, he was startled by a familiar face appearing between his fingers, the image shaking slightly as the device vibrated. The informant held back a scoff at the situation, feeling some of the tension disappear from his shoulders. Izaya waited a few seconds before answering the call.

“Hey, Shizu-chan.”

“’zaya, are you home?”

Placing his elbows on the counter, he rested his chin on his free hand. “Is Shizu-chan coming over?”

“Um,” the blond paused, slowing his walking pace. “Can I?”

The brunet hummed. “That depends. What does Shizu-chan want to do?”

He heard a scoff over the line. “Anything you want. How’s that sound?

“Good,” Izaya replied, a small smile making its way across his features. “Meet me at the rooftop.”

“Rooftop?” Shizuo stared at the plastic bag he carried. “Why?”

Izaya moved away from the counter, grabbing the drink and heading to his apartment’s door. “Because that’s what I want.”

“Fine, I’m almost there.”

After hanging up, the informant made his way upstairs from the hallway while the former bartender arrived at the place. Shizuo looked up, his gaze focused on the top of the building. As he tried to spot any sight of his boyfriend, it suddenly hit him how tall it actually was. If Izaya was anywhere near the borders, he wasn’t able to see him at all.

Once the lights went red, he crossed the street and quickly passed the entrance, the receptionist already being used to him and still somewhat scared to say anything. He headed for the elevator, pressed the number to the informant’s floor and watched the doors close before it began its swift movement upwards.

As he got to his destination, he searched his back pockets for keys, stopping in front of the apartment’s door. He attempted to open it, only to realize it wasn’t locked. The blond frowned but entered regardless, his gaze soon being met with a few empty bottles scattered near the couch and a refrigerator door which had been left open. Placing the pieces together, he left the plastic bag with him on top of the table, quickly gathering the bottles and placing them on the counter as well as closing the refrigerator before leaving the ambient and heading to their meeting point.

Shizuo felt somewhat uneasy; he wasn’t unused to his lover’s drunk behavior, but that wasn’t in his plans for the night. He climbed the stairs to the roof, a chill breeze hitting him as soon as he walked through the door.

Izaya stood at the border across from him, bent over the edge while gazing down the streets. His left hand lazily held the nearly finished bottle, head turning to the direction of the sound once he heard the door slamming shut. The blond flinched at the noise, having carelessly let go of the metal, but the informant didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he invited the man to come closer with a gesture of his hand, to which Shizuo complied.

He began walking towards the other, Izaya’s amused expression becoming more distinct with each step. Once he had gotten close enough, he opened his mouth to speak, but the man beat him to it.

“Shizu-chan got here fast,” the brunet stated simply, resting his chin on his hand as he looked up at the former bartender.

“I was close when I called,” Shizuo explained. “Why are we here?”

Izaya hummed, raising his head. “So Shizu-chan was already on his way here? What if I didn’t want you to come see me?”

The blond turned his back to the border before resting his elbows on it and staring at the man. He scoffed. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“Oh?” the informant smirked. “Full of ourselves, are we?”

Shizuo let out a light laugh before reaching out to grab the bottle hanging dangerously from the other’s hand. “Why are you already drunk? It’s not even dark yet.”

“Because I felt like it,” came the simple response. He then turned to face his boyfriend properly. “Shizu-chan should drink with me.”

“Don’t you think one drunk flea is enough?”

“You’re a protozoan,” he looked up at the man while his hands went to his necktie and pulled on it lightly. Shizuo didn’t resist the closeness, but rather held his lover’s thin waist, shortening the distance between them.

“You’re not wearing your jacket,” he pointed out.

“Very perceptive of you,” Izaya replied in a light tone. “And you’re still wearing these,” he brought his hands to the man’s glasses, taking them off before leaving them to hang on the other’s vest. He smiled. “See? Much better.”

The blond could only stare as Izaya’s eyes glowed at him, his porcelain skin being graced with a gentle, momentary orange shade. Shizuo turned his attention to the horizon. “You wanted to watch the sunset?”

“You can’t really watch the sunset in the middle of Tokyo,” the brunet shrugged a bit, looking the same way as him. “But I figured Shizu-chan would like it.”

Turning his gaze to his boyfriend, Shizuo couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can’t tell if you’re cute or just drunk.”

He watched as Izaya’s expression went from relaxed to a frowning one as the shorter looked back at him. “Now that’s just mean.”

The brunet leaned in closer regardless, encouraged by the tightening grip Shizuo  had on him. The cold wind hit him as the sun slowly disappeared from view. Izaya enjoyed the silence of the moment – something he had never managed to until he started dating Ikebukuro’s fortissimo – while he kept his gaze fixed on the man’s eyes. Said man stared back at him, waiting for his lover’s next move.

It happened soon enough; Izaya’s arm reached for the forgotten bottle before he took a sip of the remaining content. He then turned his attention back to Shizuo, licking his lips ever so softly. “Does Shizu-chan want some?”

“You’re drunk enough for us both, flea.”

“Let me rephrase that,” Izaya wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, bringing their bodies close together as he stood on his toes slightly. “Do you want to taste it?”

The blond leaned in just enough to make their noses brush, feeling the shorter’s breath on his lips. The fact that his lover couldn’t ask for a kiss properly didn’t surprise him; but the fact that he asked at all certainly did. He was used to the informant touching him out of the blue, making clear what he wanted with actions rather than words. For someone so skilled at manipulating words, Orihara Izaya wasn’t always fond of them.

There Izaya stood, eyelids drooping and breath hitching as he began growing impatient. The man furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to complain, only to have Shizuo finally close the distance between them. It was just a touch of lips at first; the former bartender closed his eyes before he asked for entrance, which Izaya gladly allowed.

Shizuo moved slowly, however, expecting the other to set his own pace and, once more, make what he wanted clear. Izaya soon noticed it and deepened the kiss, pulling his lover impossibly closer to him only to break the contact in order to glare at the hazel orbs. “Do it properly.”

The blond stared at him for a few seconds before lifting the informant up without warning, leaving him to sit on the building’s edge as he set himself in between the man’s legs. He kissed his boyfriend again, harder than before. Izaya could only tighten could only tighten his hold on the man’s neck, clinging to his vest harshly as his eyes widened in surprise. He soon relaxed and gave in to the touch, moaning into Shizuo’s mouth.

They pulled apart after a while, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

“You’re taller now,” the former bartender joked.

“Protozoan”, Izaya rolled his eyes, but his gaze remained locked on the other’s lips. Shizuo smirked and gave him one last peck on the lips before pulling him back to the ground, only for the brunet to stumble and fall forward onto his chest.

“Drunkass,” he muttered, helping him stand still. The informant said nothing, feeling dizzy, but rather let Shizuo take him back inside. After reaching the apartment, Shizuo locked the door behind them, watching as the brunet made his way to the table near the kitchen.

“What’s this?” he peeped inside, blinking at what he saw. “So Shizu-chan knew.”

The blond scratched the back of his head, looking away in embarrassment. “It’s dark chocolate, so it’s not too sweet for you.”

“You’re too sweet for me.”

“Shut up,” the man groaned, looking at the other as he approached him with a smirk.

Izaya brought his hands to Shizuo’s necktie for the second time that night, quickly untying it. “I want another present, though.”

“Yeah,” the former bartender leaned in slowly, their lips almost touching, only to place a kiss on the other’s cheek instead. “Maybe when you’ve sobered up.”

Finding the expression on his lover’s face priceless as he looked almost like he was pouting, Shizuo pulled him into an embrace. “Happy birthday, flea.”

“Can’t you wait until the actual day?” Izaya asked, despite holding the man back.

“I can say it more than once so whatever.” Shizuo shrugged. “Happy birthday.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Happy birthday.”

“Stop it.”

“Happy birthday, Izaya.”

Sighing, the brunet pulled apart just enough to look at the other’s eyes. “I won’t thank you until we have sex.”

Shizuo smirked. “I’ll make sure you thank me a lot, then.”

Izaya laughed, placing a kiss on the man's lips. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated. i hope you enjoyed these dorks. Happy Birthday, Izaya!


End file.
